RWBY: Lost Rose, Dog Found
by TheIrishMan44
Summary: After a run-in with known criminal Roman Torchwick, Ruby is hit by a new dust weapon. Left in a vulnerable state, Ruby must learn to rely on her team to solve her condition and return to her former self. Follow the team as they try to adjust to the new needs of their leader. Rated T for language (Just to be safe).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **Hey guys and gals! While working on the next chapter for The Dark Rose I had an idea for a new story; one that had a much brighter tone. So here we go with this little side project that shouldn't be a very long story unless it's met with a positive response.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _'I can't believe Yang abandoned me like that!"_ Ruby thought to herself as she walked down the street in Vale. She had her hood raised to hide the scowl her face had adopted. _'We came to Vale to shop together! I take one moment to look around in the weaponsmith and she just leaves me! I better find her at the dust shop we were heading to or I'm going to have some choice words for her!'_

Rounding the corner onto the next street, Ruby's destination was straight ahead. From Dust till Dawn was the team's favorite dust shop in Vale. The prices were reasonable and the owner was such a kind soul. Ever since Ruby had helped stop a robbery involving Roman Torchwick the owner had always welcomed Ruby and her team.

As Ruby entered the store she made a quick scan. Seeing no sign of her tall blonde sister, Ruby let out a sigh. _'Dangit Yang! Where are you?'_

As Ruby pulled out her scroll to call Yang, the door chime rang out behind her. Turning, the hooded girl saw the exact criminal she had been thinking about.

"Why hello there Red, fancy meeting you here." As Roman stepped in, several White Fang members followed him into the store. Ruby discretely activated the distress call on her scroll, alerting her team that she was in danger and where she was.

"What do you want Torchwick?" Ruby asked as she reached for Crescent Rose.

"Ah I'm so glad you asked! You see we're in need of some very special dust for a side project, as well as a test subject. What a convenient coincidence that we have both here." A White Fang member steps up next to Roman and hands the mastermind a strange rifle. It looked like a narrow blunderbuss, but it seemed to be loaded from a dust canister on top. "And you just volunteered."

Before Ruby could react, a cloud of green nature dust is shot into her face. In a gasp of surprise, Ruby accidentally inhales a large amount of the dust. In a coughing fit Ruby collapses to the ground, her vision going dark with Roman's sinister laugh slowly fading as she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Yang was looking at a particular yellow dress when her scroll started screaming an alarm. Quickly putting the dress back Yang opened the scroll.

 _'Oh Ruby, what have you gotten yourself into now? I left you alone in the weaponsmith for twenty minutes!'_ Yang quickly pulls her GPS up to see Ruby's signal originating from the dust shop they visit. Yang quickly made her way to the shop.

On arrival Yang immediately noticed two things. First, all the windows of the store seemed to be shattered. Secondly, Ruby was nowhere to be seen. Before Yang could enter the store, a familiar voice called out her name. Turning towards the voice revealed Weiss and Blake running towards her.

Weiss quickly approached the blonde girl, anger evident on her face. "Yang what happened? You were supposed to be with Ruby?"

Yang broke eye contact and look down at the ground, shame evident in her voice, "Ruby was in the weaponsmith so I figured I had enough time to head around the corner to a clothing store. I guess more time passed than I though because I got the alert while I was still there."

Blake stepped up to change the topic and save her partner, "Have you been inside yet?"

Yang glanced to her partner, relief evident on her face. "No, I only just got here when you two did."

Weiss immediately turned to the damaged store. "Well let's go find Ruby then." The partners simply nodded and followed the heiress' lead.

As they entered the store, all of their eyes trained on what lay in front of the counter. Ruby's cloak laid in a small pile with Crescent Rose and Ruby's scroll next to it. Yang immediately set out to search the store.

"I'll head to the back and see if I can get the camera footage." Blake moved towards the back of the store and entered the back.

Weiss moved behind the counter to check on the owner. Finding him alive but unconscious was a relief to her, but seeing Yang moving back to the front of the store wasn't. Yang's eyes were glowing red and her hair was starting to ignite.

"Ruby's not here! Whoever robbed the store must have taken her!"

"Yang, hold on." Weiss moved to look over the shop's dust supply. "Only the most refined nature dust is missing. Who ever 'robbed' the store only took a very specific type of dust, but that makes no sense. Nature dust is one of the least volatile, so why would criminals want it? Why would they kidnap a huntress-in-training and only take a mostly benign dust? Something else is going on here."

Before Yang could reply, Blake emerged from the back. "The security film showed Roman Torchwick entering the store shortly after Ruby with a group of White Fang. There's no audio, but words were exchanged before Roman shot Ruby with a strange dust rifle." Blake showed an image of Roman pointing the dust blunderbuss at their leader.

"Is there anything after the shot?" Yang basically growled.

"No. It seems that the weapon disabled the video. It shows the shot being fired point blank at Ruby, the screen goes white, and when the light fades it shows the attackers leaving the store. The odd thing is that Ruby is nowhere to be seen."

"What do you mean?"

"None of the Fang or Torchwick are seen carrying Ruby. It's just like she disappeared."

"Then where is she?"

* * *

Ruby slowly awakens, her head pounding. _'Ugh, what did Torchwick hit me with?_ Opening her eyes, Ruby's vision is filled with a red fabric. Recognizing it as her cloak, Ruby tries to move it away but seems to fail. The cloak seemed to have become a lot larger, almost like a blanket. No matter where she moved, she couldn't escape her red prison.

Ruby lets out a frustrated sigh, but instead of hearing her voice a light whimper is heard. _'What was that?'_

From outside her soft cage a voice boomed, "Did you hear that?" _'Is that Blake?'_

"Yeah, it sounded like a puppy." _'Okay, that was definitely Yang'_

Ruby tried to yell to her teammates, _"Hey, I'm over here!"_ but instead an actual bark escaped her mouth.

"Did that come from Ruby's cloak?" Weiss's voice said as the clicks of her heels made an approach towards Ruby. The clicking stopped right next to her then the red veil unfolded around her, light blinding her. Once her vision cleared the first thing Ruby noticed was that her entire world seemed larger, including her team.

"There's a dog in Ruby's cloak." Blake took a visible step backwards. _'Dog? No, it's me!'_ Another whimper escaped Ruby's lips as a tail folded down between her legs. _'Oh my god I have a tail!'_

"Yang give the poor thing some space, you're scaring her!" Weiss knelt down and carefully held her hands near the puppy. The solid black puppy looked like a husky, and had scarlet tips on her ears. "Hey there, we won't hurt you."

 _'What's going on? How am I a dog? What's am I going to do?'_ Ruby just curled into a ball and tried to hide back in her cloak. Suddenly a hand starts petting her, starting from behind her ears and running down her back. The feeling was oddly comforting. Ruby lifted her head to see Weiss as the source of her sudden comfort and the two made eye contact.

"Wait..." Ruby could see the gears turning in Weiss' head. _"Yes Weiss! I know you're smart enough! Come on, make the connection!'_

"Don't call me crazy, but I think this puppy might be Ruby." Ruby jumped with glee and let out a few happy barks. _'YES! Go Weiss'_

"What are you talking about Weiss? How can the husky be my sister?" Yang asked, confusion obvious in her voice. Bake's expression shared a similar confusion.

"It's something we discussed in my advanced dust applications. Before humans developed the techniques to use their aura for defenses purposes, using dust was extremely dangerous. It often did more damage to the user than the opponents. It's a common theory that Nature dust being used before aura defence is what caused the birth of the Faunus as a species because the nature dust would infuse the humans with the genetic makeup of the animals nearby.

"Again, this is all in theory. If the refined Nature dust somehow got past Ruby's aura and was mixed with some husky fur in the store..."

"Then the dust could turn Ruby into the husky puppy that we found in her cloak." Blake finished for Weiss, doubt pouring into her words.

"But it makes sense! The video didn't catch Ruby leaving because she never did! She was in the cloak the entire time!"

"Why would Roman make a weapon to turn people into puppies?" Yang's question hung in the air.

"I have no idea, but all this means that our leader is currently a husky puppy and we have to find a way to turn her back!"

Blake slowly knelt next to the husky. "Ruby, if that's really you, nod yes please." Ruby quickly nodded several times, ecstatic that her team now knew it was her.

"Well that settles that, my baby sis is now a puppy. I think we need to tell Ozpin about this." Yang carefully picked Ruby up and held her.

"Back to Beacon then." Weiss said as she grabbing Ruby's stuff. Struggling to carry Crescent Rose, Weiss hands the weapon to Yang. Yang passes Ruby to Blake, who accepts her leader turned dog but is visibly uncomfortable.

"Weiss trade me. I'm sorry but a dog is still a dog; I can't do this." Weiss placed Ruby's cloak and scroll on the counter and took Ruby from Blake. Ruby glanced back at her feline teammate and whimpered trying to convey her guilt.

"Oh Ruby please don't do that! I'm really sorry, but instincts are hard to overcome." Blake quickly grabbed Ruby's belongings and moved to leave the store refusing to look back at her leader.

 _'I'm sorry Blake. I wish I could help.'_ Ruby thought dejectedly as her team started back towards their school.

 **Author's Note:** **This was actually a lot of fun to write, so I may focus on quickly wrapping this story up. I don't think it will go much more than two or three more chapters, but you never know. Until next time!**

 **EDIT AU: TheShadow997 pointed out that there is another story similar to this called A Small Fuzzy Problem by Nightshade498 that I was completely unaware of. I have no intention of stealing ideas from other writers here, so I would like to make sure I state that did not purposely steal inspiration from. (It was actually scary when I read A Small Fuzzy Problem to see some similarities between the two stories.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Headmaster Ozpin turned his attention to the elevator as the car arrived. The elevator to Ozpin's office opened to reveal Glynda Goodwitch and a group of students behind her. After Goodwitch exited the elevator Team RWBY filed out and revealed that the team was missing their leader. The first one to exit was Yang, Crescent Rose visibly strapped to the tall girl's back. Next came Blake carrying their leader's well known red cloak and what was presumably the young girl's scroll. Lastly Weiss entered his office carrying a small black puppy.

"Professor Goodwitch, to what do I owe the pleasure of having these three brought to me today?"

"Headmaster, these three were caught trying to sneak a pet onto the campus despite campus policies against this. Once confronted, they all but demanded to speak to you."

"Well then. Would you three care to explain, not only the violation of policies but the absence of your team leader?" Ozpin looked at each student separately, until Weiss approached his desk. Once she was in front of his desk, Weiss carefully placed the dog on his desk. Glynda instantly scowled and took a step towards the animal. Ozpin waved her back dismissively, stopping her approach.

The small puppy carefully stepped across the desk as if treading on sacred ground. The small animal sat down in front of the headmaster and the two made eye contact. One thought quickly went through the elder man's mind, _'It has silver eyes.'_

The headmaster's thoughts were interrupted by Weiss finally speaking, "Headmaster, we believe that due to a confrontation with Roman Torchwick, Ruby was transformed into the husky puppy sitting before you."

"That is absolutely absur..."

"I believe you." The entire room was shocked into silence. Ozpin opened a drawer in his desk a pulled out a chocolate chip cookie. The headmaster waved the cookie in front of the husky, capturing her attention. He placed the cookie on the desk in front of her, and the moment his had was clear she attacked the cookie ferociously.

"With all do respect, how can you believe them?" Glynda asked while keeping her watchful gaze on the small animal.

"All animals in this world have an aura, and with training for combat they can develop strong auras. This pup here who couldn't be more than a month old has an aura as strong as a huntsman-in-training; saying that this dog is Miss Rose is not that farfetched of an idea considering it's aura. Now I assume you have a little more evidence behind this claim."

Blake pulled her scroll out and pulled up the security video from the dust shop. "Here is a video showing Roman using some type of dust rifle on Ruby. The weapon blocks the camera from anything, but when the weapon powered down the White Fang and Torchwick are seen leaving the store but no Ruby in sight. We then found Ruby in her current state wrapped in her cloak."

Weiss jumped back into the conversation, "I have a theory. The only thing taken from the store in the robbery was the well refined Nature dust. I think this new weapon somehow got past Ruby's aura and the nature dust caused the transformation."

Ozpin contemplated her idea for a moment, "That would make sense, but is a frightening thought. If someone has developed a way to bypass a person's aura, and it's in the hand of a dangerous organization like the White Fang, then this must be our top priority."

"What about Ruby though? We have to find a way to help her." Yang's worry for her sister was obvious.

"The best solution would be to extract the dust from her system and then stabilize her aura, but we need to know how they upset the balance of her aura in the first place. Unfortunately we will have to wait until we apprehend Roman Torchwick." The group's mood fell at Glynda's response, and Ruby let out another whimper in despair.

Ozpin quickly moved to comfort the student turned husky by petting her gently. Ruby visibly relaxed. _'Why does that always feel so good? No matter what it just makes me want to lay and let them keep petting me.'_

Yang's scroll suddenly rang out. The blonde girl quickly answered the incoming call. "This is Yang."

 _"Blondie, it's Junior. Meet me at my club in two hours. A certain criminal 'mastermind' wants to have a chat with you about your 'new puppy', whatever that means. Come alone."_ The call quickly ended. Yang just stood there in shock for a moment before her rage kicked in. Eyes glowing red the blonde growled, "Roman Torchwick wants to 'chat' with me about my 'new puppy'."

"Well, that makes finding him easy." Weiss commented, trying to calm the hothead down.

"He wants to talk to me alone in two hours at Junior's club. I'm going to go beat a solution out of him." Yang stormed out of the office and entered the elevator.

 _'Please be careful Yang'_

"For now, take care of Miss Rose. Hopefully Miss Xiao-Long will be successful in her information gathering."

* * *

When Yang arrived at Junior's club, the proprietor was waiting for her. Before he could say a word, Yang lept off of Bumblebee and grabbed the front of his shirt, shoving him against the wall.

"Where is Torchwick?!"

"Calm down Blondie, I'm just the middle contact! If you let me go and follow me I'll take you to him." Letting him down, Yang quickly fell in behind him. Junior led her through the club and to his private office.

Yang tried to enter the office but Junior stopped her, "I don't care what you two are up to, but don't ruin my office."

"Fine." Junior entered the office and Yang quickly followed. Roman Torchwick was leaning up against the back wall.

"Hello Blondie, how's Red?" Yang rushed across the room, but before she got there Roman raised his hands. "Hang on there, I'm not here to antagonize you."

"I'm going to give you thirty seconds to explain yourself and to tell me how to help my sister!"

"Red's your sis? Didn't know that." Yang's scowl deepened, her eyes glowing red. "Anyways, I have a deal for you."

"What do you want?" Yang questioned.

Roman casually grabbed a briefcase and opened it on top of the desk. Inside were several canisters of nature dust and a few vials of a clear liquid. "The liquid is the chemical we used to get past a person's aura and all of the refined nature dust from the dust shop where we ran into Red. Here's the deal; I give you all of this and the current location of the dust blunderbuss the Fang are using. In return, you forget I was involved."

"And what has changed your mind?"

"I am a businessman, and chaos is not good for business. The White Fang plan on configuring the process and turn humans into Faunus to cause pandemonium, which is bad for my business. This is a win-win Blonde. You get to stop the Fang's nefarious plans and save your sister while I walk free. Do you accept?"

"Yes. For your cooperation I'll get Headmaster Ozpin to drop the bounty on your head."

A grin spread across Roman's face. He closed the briefcase and opened his scroll. A tone on Yang's scroll told her that she got a message. "That message has the coordinates of the lab where the anti-aura serum was invented and created. The blunderbuss is there as well. Wonderful doing business with you."

Grabbing the briefcase, Yang sprinted back to her bike and drove back to Beacon.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda were discussing the current situation when Yang entered the headmaster's office. Approaching the desk, the blonde carefully placed the briefcase on the desk. Yang opened the case to show its contents.

"Roman Torchwick traded all of the Fang's refined nature dust, samples of what they call the 'anti-aura serum', and the location of the facility where the serum was created in exchange for us forgetting he was involved. I agreed to his conditions to get this briefcase."

Ozpin sighed, "While it would have been better to apprehend him, we will not go back on your word. The bounty for Roman will be dropped in compensation for his cooperation. Now Glynda, please start analysing this serum so we can return Miss Rose to her normal state." With a nod, Goodwitch grabbed the briefcase and left the office.

"Now Miss Xiao-Long, I believe you have the location of the facility?" With a nod, Yang forwarded Roman's message to the headmaster's scroll. "Thank you. We will have a team of hunters put together to raid the facility." Yang was about to speak up when Ozpin gestured for her to remain silent. "You should return to your team and let them know that we should have a cure for Miss Rose soon. We will send for you when it's ready, so refrain from leaving campus. You are dismissed."

"Yes Headmaster." Yang left the office and returned to her dorm room.

* * *

In their dorm, Weiss and Blake got ready for bed while Ruby just laid out of the way. Blake still seemed to avoid her like the plague. Ruby sighed internally, _'I know Blake is a cat faunus and she doesn't like Zwei being here, but come on! It's me, Ruby!'_

Watching Blake slowly inch towards her bed while trying to keep as much distance from her was the last straw for the haystack of frustration Ruby had built today. As soon as Blake was on her bed Ruby jumped up with her. Blake let out a hiss as she back into the corner of her bed and in response Ruby let out a growl. Blake instinctively tried to kick the intruder away, but Weiss caught her foot before it could hit Ruby.

"Blake, don't hit Ruby! She's in the body of a fragile puppy right now! And Ruby, don't antagonize Blake! You know she's not comfortable around dogs!" The two continued to glare at each other.

Weiss sighed in frustration as she picked Ruby up off of Blake's bed. Weiss crossed the room and laid down on her own bed and brought Ruby with her. "Since I assume that the floor is uncomfortable you can sleep with me for now." _'Oh thank god. The floor is so hard and it hurts to lay on it for long'_

Blake spoke up from across the room, "Remember Weiss, that's Ruby not your new puppy. Don't fawn over her like you did with Zweii."

"Hush you. Since you would refuse to let her sleep with you and the other beds are too high for her, the logical solution is to let her sleep with me."

Blake seemed to refuse to let this be the end of her teasing, "Right, and it has nothing to do with how adorable you think she is?"

Weiss instantly blushed, not wanting Ruby to know the truth. "Shut up or I'll put Ruby back on your bed."

Blake's eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't dare."

Weiss turned back with a smug smile on her face, "Try me."

Before she could respond the door to the room opened and Yang entered. Weiss immediately noticed the defeated look on her face. "Yang what happened?"

Yang made her way over and sat down on Blake's bed. "Ozpin has confined us to the campus. We can't help with anything anymore."

"What did you get from Torchwick that started this?" Blake asked as she started rubbing Yang's back trying to relax her partner.

"In return for amnesty from his crimes relating to this incident he handed over everything we needed. Samples of the serum, their entire supply of refined nature dust, and the location of the facility that created the serum which is where the new rifle is."

Weiss sat up excitedly and Ruby ran over and jumped into Yang's lap. _'They can turn me back?!'_ Following her instincts, Ruby started to lick Yang's face. "Ruby! Stop that! It tickles!" Refusing to stop, Yang had to grab the small husky and hold her out at arm's length. Ruby was panting slightly with her tail wagging behind her. Yang had to suppress a squeal from the cuteness overload.

In a rare moment of letting her guard down, Weiss did squeal and quickly scooped Ruby into a tight hug, "Aw Ruby you're soo cute!" Once she realized what she did, Weiss quickly put Ruby down while her face was completely covered in blush.

"Ruby, I'm sorry for my lack of control." _'Oh Weiss, if only I could tell you that I thought you were cuter.'_

"Back to what I was saying, Ozpin is organizing a raid on the facility and we won't be allowed to help! We just have to wait for Ozpin to tell us that Glynda has the cure for Ruby and we have no idea how long that'll take!" Yang fell backwards, covering her eyes with her left arm.

"On the bright side, at least we know we _can_ cure Ruby. We'll have our fearless leader back soon." Blake mentioned, still trying to calm the raging blonde.

"You're right Blake. For now all we can do is get some rest and hope for the best." Yang quickly changed into her night clothes.

Before Yang hopped up into her bed she turned to Ruby. "Ruby, do you want to sleep with me?" Ruby glanced up at Weiss with a pleading look.

"Well Yang, according to Weiss..."

"Shut up Blake, I can tell that Ruby wants to. Just be careful Yang. A fall from that high could possibly kill Ruby."

"Aww, the Ice Queen cares! Don't worry Weiss, I wouldn't dare be negligent when it comes to my sister's safety." Yang placed Ruby on her bunk then jumped up. Once Yang was comfortable Ruby curled up against her sister's stomach. Yang scratched behind Ruby's ears for a moment before she pulled the blanket so that it covered all ot Ruby except her head.

"Goodnight Ruby." _'Goodnight Yang. You're the best sister I could hope to have.'_

 **Author's Note:** **Ruby is on her way of returning to being human; she just has to wait for Glynda to be ready. I'm having a lot of fun writing this, so I fave a few more chapter in store! More cute adventures are ahead for Ruby the Husky Puppy! See you all soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** **Thank you Guest that corrected me on my misspelling of Zwei. I'm still new to writing in the RWBY universe so I will always appreciate any corrections you all give me.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Why do you think Ozpin wants to see us already this morning? Do think Glynda finished the cure for Ruby already?" A happy yip from Ruby followed. All four members of Team RWBY were riding up in the elevator to the headmaster's office. Yang was holding Ruby in her arms in the front while Blake and Weiss behind her.

"Yang while I would like to hope so, it hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet. I doubt even Glynda would be able to create a solution that quick." Ruby's excitement clearly fell away with a small whimper.

Weiss noticed the change immediately, "Ruby I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dampen your mood." _"I know Weiss. I just really want to be back to normal."_

"Weiss did have a good point though; we need to look at this more skeptically. While we all want Ruby to be back to normal this is probably about something else."

Yang let out a sigh, "Yeah you're both right. Sorry Rubes." Ruby responded with a short bark and a lick to Yang's hand. Yang giggled at Ruby's antics as the elevator arrived at the top floor.

Yang took one step out of the elevator before a familiar voice boomed, "Yang Xiao-Long!" The blonde girl froze in her tracks, eyes wide in surprise. Sitting in front of the headmaster's desk were the two men she least wanted to see, Taiyang Xiao-Long and Qrow Branwen. _"Oh Yang, don't tell me you never called them..."_

The two men stood and turned towards the blonde. Yang quickly tried to backpedal into the elevator, but her confused teammates blocked her escape.

"Don't you dare try to escape! We need to have a conversation with you." Yang let out a frustrated sigh as she approached her father, holding onto Ruby for dear life. As she approached Yang noticed Zwei patiently watching the events unfold before him.

Qrow seemed to want to start the conversation, "Now Yang, what have we told you repeatedly when you and Ruby were put on the same team?"

Yang glanced over to Ozpin who sat behind his desk with an amused look on his face. Yang looked at Qrow and the two locked eyes before she answered, "If anything ever happened to us, we would let you know."

Taiyang took a step closer to his daughters, "And what did you not do?"

As Yang turned to her father, "I didn't tell you that something happened to Ruby."

Taiyang let out a sigh, "Do you have any idea how worried I was when Ozpin called me to let me know that progress was being made to cure Ruby's current condition?"

"I'm sorry. I know I messed up. I should have called you; should have told you about Ruby's condition myself."

Qrow interjects, "Oh you still get to tell us." Yang looked at Qrow, then to Ozpin, confusion clear on her face. Ozpin spoke up, the amused facial expression never disappearing, "Miss Xiao-Long, as a teammate and most immediate relative, it falls to you to inform the rest of your family of Ruby's condition. I would not dare infringe on the responsibilities of a student."

Yang mouthed 'seriously' to the headmaster who only nodded in response. Yang let out a groan as she turned to Qrow. Yang carefully handed the husky puppy to her uncle who took hold of her.

"Dad... Uncle Qrow..." Yang gestured to the puppy, "This is Ruby." Taiyang quickly took his seat, shock apparent on his face.

Qrow held Ruby up in front of him and studied her carefully. "Hey pip-squeak." Ruby growled at her nickname, then playfully barked at her uncle.

Taiyang looked over to his daughter-turned-puppy, "How did this happen?"

Ozpin seemed to finally take on a serious demeanor, "Miss Rose found herself in the middle of another dust shop robbery. The White Fang involved had developed a new chemical that can throw a hunter's aura into chaos and incorporated it into a dust blunderbuss. While her aura was unstable the nature dust in the blast infused into her system, and with presumably some of a husky's fur, caused a reaction that transformed her into a husky puppy."

"And you said Glynda is working on a cure?" Taiyang's voice clearly showed his concern for his daughter.

"Yes, but she needs assistance in gathering more information, which is actually why I called you all here. You all will be raiding the facility where this new serum was created. Your main goal is to retrieve all data involved in the creation of this new serum so a stealth approach would be your best option. From there, Qrow will determine the course of action as mission leader."

"What about Ruby and Zwei?"

"They will both stay here under your care Miss Schnee."

Yang giggled, "Poor Weiss, being left behind with two adorable dogs while her team goes without her. What ever will she do?"

"Shut up you blonde oaf."

"Yang leave the girl alone, we have planning to do." Qrow walked to the heiress and handed over Ruby. "But do take care of my niece."

"Of course sir."

"Oh and Yang, you're not off the hook yet."

"Danggit..."

* * *

With the rest of her team gone Weiss sat at the desk in their dorm, having chosen to focus on her school work. Ruby and Zwei seemed to be keeping each other company well enough, if the playful barking behind her was any indication. A quick glance occasionally revealed that the two gleefully chasing each other when one got ahold of Zwei's bone chew toy. ' _Ugh how can Ruby willfully put that in her mouth? Oh well, as long as she's having fun.'_

Weiss looked away from the two to look at the dresser behind them. Ruby's cloak laid carefully folded atop the dresser. Weiss looked between it and it's transformed owner as a plan began to form. The heiress quickly turned back to her computer and started ordering everything she'd need.

Once done with ordering Weiss drew her first sketch for her new project. The only thing missing were the measurements. Weiss shuffled through the drawers of her desk until she found a fitness tape measure. Looking across the room showed Zwei laying on his side tired as Ruby bounced around him with the toy in her mouth. The scene looked like Ruby was taunting him with her victory.

Weiss crossed the room and sat on her knees next to the two dogs. Ruby dropped the toy next to Zwei before she approached her partner. Once in front of the heiress, Ruby sat down waiting.

"Ruby I want to make you something, but it's a surprise. Can I take your measurements?" Ruby nodded in agreement. With a smile on her face, Weiss quickly got to work measuring and recording the lengths she would need.

As Weiss finished the sound of someone knocking on the door grabbed her attention. _'I know I ordered the delivery to be express but that was quick!'_ Opening the door revealed not only the delivery boy, but Coco and Velvet waiting patiently. Weiss accepted the delivery and brought the package into the room placing it on her bed.

Weiss turned back to the door to see the partners still waiting. "Hey Coco, Velvet, what are you doing here?"

"Well Weiss, it seems Velvet here has a small problem. She and Red were supposed to meet in the library to study together, but your team leader was a no show." Weiss glanced at her partner to see that she was laying down and covering her eyes with one of her paws.

Velvet spoke up before Coco could continue, "I'm not mad at her, just worried. Ruby has never stood me up for a study session, so when she didn't show for an hour I was concerned for her. Is she alright?"

Weiss hesitated for a moment, "How about you two come in and make yourselves comfortable? I'll explain everything, but I don't think Ruby will be much help for you today for studying."

* * *

"So Red got turned into a puppy by the White Fang and the rest of your team in currently raiding a facility for materials needed to turn her back?" Coco and Velvet were sitting on Weiss' bed while the heiress sat on Blake's. Ruby sat carefully on the faunus' lap while Zwei laid in the middle of the room.

"That about sums it up. Hopefully Glynda will have a cure soon."

"I dunno, she makes a rather adorable pet. Maybe you should keep her." Ruby let out a growl at Coco's comment. _'I am no one's pet!'_

Velvet was quick to chide her leader while trying to comfort Ruby, "Oh Coco don't be like that!"

Coco raises her hands in surrender, "Alright calm down, I was just joking."

A thought occurred to Weiss, "Hey Coco, you're good with fashion. Have you ever made clothes for pets?"

"I can't say I have, but it can't be too difficult. Whatcha makin'?" Weiss simply hands the older girl her sketch, careful to make sure Ruby couldn't see. "Oh, I see. That would be child's play to do."

Weiss looked away trying to hide her embarrassment, "Well, I've never sewn before. I bought everything I would need but if you're willing some help would be appreciated."

Coco looked to her partner, "Velv, you willing to chill for a bit?" The girl shrugged, "Sure. I'll keep Ruby company."

"Thank you Coco."

"No problem princess. Let's get to work."

 _ **30 Minutes Later...**_

"And Done!" Coco exclaimed. Weiss had watched the process carefully, committing it to memory in case she ever wanted to do something similar again.

"I must say, I'm impressed. You did a wonderful job, and the letters look amazing. May I look at it?"

"Why thank you and sure." Coco hands the new piece of clothing to the heiress and she looks over the cloak that she designed. The cloak was built around a small red dog collar with a clip in the front. The cape is long enough to reach Ruby's tail and on the cape were two embroidered letters, 'RR'. The hood should rest just above Ruby's eyes and in the hood were two holes for the pup's ears.

"Let's see if it fits." Weiss turned towards her bed where Ruby was bouncing around with her tail wagging with glee. As Weiss neared Ruby sat patiently, allowing the heiress to easily fit the collar to her neck. Once the cloak was in place Weiss raised the hood, the holes aligning perfectly with Ruby's ears.

"It's perfect Coco! I can't thank you enough for your help."

"Anytime princess."

The door to the dorm opened to reveal Blake and Yang. The pair noticed their leader's new attire, and Yang let out a squeal. "That's so cute!" Yang crossed the room in an instant and scooped up her sister.

Weiss turned to Blake, "So how was the raid?"

"Flawless. There weren't even guards, just the researchers. We just delivered the research materials to Ms. Goodwitch."

"That's great! Hopefully we can turn Ruby back soon."

Coco and Velvet said their goodbyes and left team RWBY to their nightly rituals. Weiss removed Ruby's cloak and folded it atop the dresser as Blake excited their shared restroom.

Before Yang went for her shower, a thought came to her. "Hey guys, should we give Ruby a bath?"

 _'Yang don't you dare...'_

"It wouldn't hurt to make sure we keep her fur clean." Ruby growled. _'Why Weiss? Of all times to agree with her, NOW is when you you choose to?'_

Yang grabbed Ruby and made her way to the bathroom despite the pup's resistance, "Come on Ruby, Big Sis Yang is here to keep you clean."

 _'I am going to get back at all of you for this...'_

 **AN #2:** **Next time we'll see what Ruby has planned for revenge against her team.**


End file.
